


Don't Overthink It

by sheltering (sockssss)



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockssss/pseuds/sheltering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon sees a new doctor. All of the kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Overthink It

She taps her fingers against the edge of her chair and glances at her watch. 1:05. She always schedules her appointments for early in the afternoon, right after the lunch break for most doctor's offices, so she won't have to wait. If she gets in and out she should be back home by 2:30. Plenty of time to straighten up the apartment and get ready for dinner.  
  
While she's running through the rest of the evening in her mind, a nurse walks into the room.  
  
"Sharon?"  
  
She looks up, nods, grabs her purse, and stands up. Smiles and straightens her jacket as she follows the nurse down the hallway into an exam room.  
  
After the nurse asks a few question, takes Sharon's blood pressure, and weighs her, she hands her a gown to get changed into.  
  
"I see on your patient history you've never seen Dr. Flynn before?" she asks.  
  
Sharon clears her throat.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I usually see Dr. Lane, but I was told she's on maternity leave, and I didn't want until she got back to schedule my physical."  
  
The nurse nods.  
  
"Well, Dr. Flynn has been with our practice for years, and he's great. I saw on your forms that you have a pelvic exam done here annually, so I've left out the materials for that, but if you decide you're not comfortable having done that with a male doctor, just let him know. He'll completely understand."  
  
Sharon nods a little nervously. She hadn't thought of that, but she was sure it would be fine. Anyway, a minute or two of awkwardness was worth averting possible future health issues, and she was practical enough to realize that.  
  
"All right, so change into that gown and he'll be just a few minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you," Sharon says as the nurse heads out and closes the door behind her.  
  
She changes out of her clothes and into the gown efficiently, taking off her bra too but leaving her underwear on. She finishes in less than a minute and folds everything before neatly stacking it on the chair next to her. She sits back on the exam table and spends the next few minutes looking at informational posters on the wall next to her. She's a little nervous about a doctor she's never met before, especially a man--to date, all her primary care physicians have been women--but knows there's no sense overthinking it and does her best to keep her mind busy.  
  
As she's reading through a poster summarizing the 10 levels of pain, there's a knock on the door, and a moment later, a man steps in, holding a laptop in his left arm.  
  
Hi, I'm Dr. Flynn." He holds out a hand, and she shakes it.  
  
"Sharon. Raydor." She smiles politely. He was quite a bit older than she expected--she was half-wishing for a cute young male doctor--but still very attractive. He has a nice smile, which puts her at ease.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he says, sitting down on a wheeled chair and putting his laptop on the counter. "I took a quick look at your patient file and you usually see Dr. Lane, right?"  
  
"That's correct," Sharon says.  
  
"Okay. Well, her notes from your other physicals suggest that you're in pretty good health. Any lifestyle changes, dietary, new allergies, anything like that?" he asks.  
  
"Not that I know of," she says.  
  
"Any stress, work or family-related?"  
  
"Well, I work a lot of hours for the LAPD," she says, "so a little stress comes with the job. But nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Sounds good," he says, standing up. "Well, I don't want to hold you back from policing the city, so let's check you out and get you right back to work."  
  
She nods and smiles, not sure what to say in response. He smiles back as he reaches for an otoscope hanging next to the exam table and turns the light on.  
  
He places the tip of the otoscope inside her left ear, looks for a few seconds, and walks around the table to do the same on the other side. She notices she can feel his breath on her neck and closes her eyes for a second, reopening them when she hears his voice again.  
  
"It says in your files that you saw an eye doctor a few months ago, so no need for a full eye exam--just look straight ahead for me for a minute." She complies and looks forward while he moves the light across both of her eyes. She's very conscious of the fact that his face is only a few inches away from hers, and he smells nice--like aftershave. Before she can think about it, he's moved the light a couple of inches lower and is lightly pressing his thumb against her chin.  
  
"Open wide," he says. She opens her mouth. He looks inside.  
  
"Okay, just a sec," he says, reaching over to the counter and pulling a tongue depressor out of a jar.  
  
"Open one more time for me." She opens her mouth a little wider this time.  
  
"Good. Now stick out your tongue," he says, and holds her tongue down with the depressor. "And say 'ahhhh.'"  
  
"Aaahhhhhh," she says.  
  
After looking at her throat, he continues to hold the light up and uses the tongue depressor to poke gently around her mouth, examining the area inside her lips, the roof of her mouth, and underneath her tongue. Then he hangs the light back up and tosses the tongue depressor in the trash. He feels around the lymph nodes on her neck and places his hand at the front of her neck.  
  
"Swallow." Caught off guard, it takes her a second to process what he's saying, and once she does, she forces herself to swallow.  
  
He pulls a stethoscope from around his neck and puts it in his ears as he moves behind her. He pulls open the back of the gown and puts the stethoscope on her back. She flinches involuntarily--it's not too cold, but having something pressed against her back tickles her a little.  
  
"Sorry. Too cold?" he asks. She shakes her head no.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"All right...take a deep breath for me?"  
  
She breathes in as deep as she can, feeling his hand near her back, and lets the breath out.  
  
"And again." She breathes in and out three more times at his prompting.  
  
"Great. Now I'm just going to look at your back to make sure there aren't any marks on your skin that need to be checked out," he says. Her breath hitches as he unties the top of her gown and pulls it open a little on both sides. As he pulls it open in the back, she can feel the fabric rub against her breasts gently in the front, and is suddenly a little more conscious of the fact that she's barely covered and sitting in a sterile exam room with a man she's never met.  
  
_It's okay,_ she tells herself. _A routine physical exam, and you're halfway done. It's okay if it's awkward, just need to make sure you're healthy._  
  
Meanwhile, he's tied the gown back up in the back and is crossing in front of her, applying the stethoscope to the front of her chest now.  
  
"Breathe normally," he says. She's still a little nervous but she breathes as close as she can to normal.  
  
"Good. Now lie down on your back for me," he says, pulling out an extension on the front of the exam table for her to rest her legs on, "and I'm going to do a quick abdominal exam." She moves back a few inches so her head is resting on the pillow at the end of the bed and lies down as flat as she can. He applies the stethoscope to her stomach for a few seconds, then hangs it around his neck again and feels around her abdomen for a minute. As his hands get closer to where the waistband of her underwear is, she finds herself breathing a little more quickly--nervous, maybe, but perhaps a little excited.  
  
"Okay, now I need to do a breast exam," he says. "You can either untie the back of your gown and pull it down a little, or I can lift up the bottom half. Whatever's more comfortable for you."  
  
"Um...yes, that's fine," she says. "Either way. Just pull it up from the bottom."  
  
"You sure?" he says, making eye contact. She nods.  
  
He pulls up the bottom half of her gown, which is resting around her knees, first exposing her underwear, then her stomach, and finally her breasts. Her head resting on the pillow, she can see the exposed area of her body, and watches as he moves his hands to her breasts and starts to gently press against them in circular motions.  
  
"Can you lift your left arm behind your head?" he asks. She moves up her arm and watches as he continues to press around the length of her breast and his hand works its way up to press under her arm.  
  
"Now the right one," he says. She moves her left arm back down and the right one behind her head. He makes the same circular movements on her right breast, accidentally rubbing against her nipple as he presses around the edge, and continues pressing until, like before, he reaches the area under her right arm.  
  
"All right, let's get you covered again," he says, pulling the gown back to where it was before.  
  
"Now I know you get an annual pelvic exam done by Dr. Lane, but if you'd be more comfortable skipping it until you see her again, I completely understand," he said. "That said, getting it done every year is the best procedure. Would you prefer to hold off?"  
  
She shakes her head no.  
  
"No, it's fine; I'd rather you do it," she said.  
  
"Great. Then I'll just have you take off your underwear for me, then slide all the way down to the edge of the table here, and put your legs in the stirrups, okay?"  
  
She hears something that sounds like the stirrups being clicked into place. She's still nervous but she takes a deep breath, pulls her underwear off quickly, folding it and placing it next to her, and slides all the way down to the end of the table so all she can see is the ceiling above her. Once she's ready, he helps to place her feet in the stirrups and pushes them outward so her legs are spread a little wider.  
  
"First I'm just going to feel around on the outside," he said. She nods again, although he probably can't see her head. She feels his hand come into contact with her vulva, brushing lightly against her clit before pulling her labia open and feeling around with his fingers. Her heart starts racing.  
  
"Looks good, now I'm going to insert the speculum and take a few samples, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she says.  
  
She hears his chair wheel over to the countertop behind him and back.  
  
"A little pressure," he says, and she feels the speculum entering her. He turns it around and then clicks it open. She winces; it doesn't hurt, but it feels slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"You all right?" he asks, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes," she says. "Just a little tight."  
  
"I'm almost done," he says. "One more swab. Great. Now breathe in for me..."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"And out," he says.  
  
She exhales and feels the pressure go away as he removes the speculum. She stares at the ceiling while he rummages around next to the sink for a minute. Then she hears the sound of him putting a pair of latex gloves on.  
  
"Now I'm going to do an internal exam and then we'll be all set," he says. "This will be a little cold, though."  
  
Her breath hitches as she feels his lubricated finger against her labia.  
  
"Push down for me," he says. She pushes down and feels a finger entering inside her. At first it feels a little uncomfortable but then his finger pushes further inside and it starts to feel different, almost pleasurable.  
  
"One more finger," he says, as he pushes in a second finger. He applies his other hand to her lower abdomen and pushes down as his two fingers press inside her. Her heart is racing even faster than before and she finds herself involuntarily holding her breath. After a minute or so of pushing and probing around, he pulls his two fingers out and she breathes again. She hears the snap of latex as he pulls off his gloves and replaces them with another pair.  
  
"Bear down for me one more time so I can do a quick rectal exam," he says. She's caught off guard for a second because Dr. Lane doesn't do this during her physical, but then after a few seconds she processes what he's saying and bears down against his finger, embarrassed.  
  
This feels even tighter than the previous exam, and she holds her breath again while she feels his finger pushing around, but after only a few seconds he pulls back out.  
  
"You're all set," he says, "you can sit back up." He gently helps her feet out of the stirrups and pushes them back inside the exam table. She pulls herself further back on the table and sits up as he takes off his gloves and tosses them in the trash.  
  
"You'll get a phone call in a few days with your test results, but everything looks perfectly healthy to me," he says. "If you have any questions or anything, feel free to give me a call. And relax, okay? It's all over."  
  
She blushes. He smiles and holds out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Sharon," he says. She nods.  
  
"You too, Dr. Flynn."  
  
He grabs his laptop and her samples, and with a little wave, closes the door behind him.  
  
She grins to herself as she changes back into her clothes and wonders if she should make him her new primary care doctor instead of Dr. Lane.


End file.
